Pourtant tu l'aime lui!
by Meikoko
Summary: Oui bon, l'alcool aidant, un chouilla de coke plus un ou deux petard peuvent faire cet effet... NAN MAIS VOUS CROYEZ TOUT DE MEME PAS QUE JME TAPERAIT CETTE MORUE EN PLEINE POSSESION DE MES MOYENS! SII?
1. Un matin comme les autres

**Pourtant tu l'aime lui!**

Si on y reflechissait, c'était un matin plutot calme, enfin ca aurait pu...

Malheureusement pour moi le prince des Slyth', des mon reveil une sangsue était collée a moi comme un chewing gum a l'asphalte et ca ca ne me plaisait mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, pas du tout!

Comme tout bon roi des glaces que j'était, j'aurait logiquement du virer de mon lit a l'aube l'etre moite et bavouillant skratché a moi dans la position koala-je-dort-jme-degraferait-pas-foutez-moi-la-paix, non?

Le seul probleme c'est que quand la chose qui dort dans vos drap va etre pire une fois réveillée sa vous donne a réfléchir, de plus avec le mal de crane que je vais me payer suite a ma cuite phénoménale réveiller Pansy ne s'averait pas etre une bonne initiative...

Oui cette chose bavouillante et collante qui s'avererait etre la soeur du velcro est bien Pansy Parkinson, BERK chose infame! Il aurait mieux vallu pour moi me taper Buck!

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de coucher avec Pansy!!!

Oui bon, l'alcool aidant, un chouilla de coke plus un ou deux petard peuvent faire cet effet... NAN MAIS VOUS CROYEZ TOUT DE MEME PAS QUE JME TAPERAIT CETTE MORUE EN PLEINE POSSESION DE MES MOYENS!!!

Ho attendez trois minutes, mais, mais, mais, CA BOUGE!!!

Vite Drake prépare un plan!!!

Et la la voix nasillarde et légèrement enrouées de Pansy arrive a mes fabuleuses oreilles...

«Bonjour mon coeur!!!

-Pansy veut tu bien DESCENDRE DE MOI!

-Oh tu a mal dormi Drake??? Pourtant on a passé une bonne soirée...

-Pansy, ma chère Pansy, ma douce Pansy, OUI J'AI TRES MAL DORMI! ET HEUREUSEMENT POUR TOI QUE JE NE ME SOUVIENT PAS DE MA SOIREE SINON JE PEUT T'ASSURER QUE JE SERAIT DEJA ENTRAIN DE VOMIR TRIPES ET BOYAUX!!!

-Mais... Drakichou je... on s'aime... c'était bien hier... tu me l'a dit plein de fois... et on va se marier... et...

-ET RIEN PANSY! Hier j'était raide défoncé c'est clair, hier on m'a annoncé un nouvelle plus que desagréable et par dessus tout Pansy retien bien une chose, hier j'aurait tout fait pour qu'aujourd'hui n'existe pas!»

Et voilà comment on la règle facon L-homme-de-glace-qui-a-mal-a-la-tète-et-qui-fond-un-boulon, vous avez pris de notes?

«Mais, m... M... MAIS JE T'AI DONEE MA VIRGINITOUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN

-Chere Pansy, tu sais les garcon, sa parle entre eux, et dit toi que appres ce qu'on dit Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Théo et j'en passe, ta virginitée est passée par bien des mains avant de finir par malancontreusement s'échouer a mes pieds... Ta réputations est celle d'une salope avide de sexe Pansy, pense-tu vraiment que j'aimerait une fille comme toi et que par dessus le marché je l'épouserait?»

Pansy arreta sa fausse crise de larme et me regarda avec haine, un rictus mauvais se forma sur sa bouche et elle lacha 6 mot qui me laisserent pantois...

«Pourtant tu l'aime lui!»

Bug.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

«Pansy qu'est ce que tu raconte!

Pansy???»

Zut entre temp elle a ramassé ses fringues et elle est partie, mais c'est pas vrai, dite moi que c'est un cauchemard!!!

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu lui dire?!?!?!

**??DM??DM??DM??DM??DM??DM??DM??DM??DM??DM??DM??**

Reviews reviews reviews!!!

PLEASEEEE!!!

Alors, zavez aimé???

Voulez savoir la suiteuh???

Et ba dabor...

Reviews reviews reviews!!!


	2. Happy End?

**FLASHBACK**

_??DM??DM??DM??DM??DM??DM??DM??DM??_

**FLASHBACK**

Le repas du soir... GE-NI-ALE l'ambiance, ***** que c'est lourd!

Pansy est collée a moi et a sa main qui me caresse la cuisse en remontant toujour plus au Nord depuis tout a l'heure, Blaise qui nous nare sa dérnière coucherie dans une salle de classe vide avec une Griff' de surcroit, Théo qui fait des clins d'oeuil a la dernière Weasmoche, laquelle est rouge de honte et admire sa soupe de poireau magiques et enfin Crabbe et Goyle qui dépieutes un poulet avec leur gros doigts boudinés et qui en gicle partout...

Ouai, enfin comme d'habitude... Vivement la fin du repas...

PUTIN PANSY! Nan mais elle se croit ou la pour débaler mes petites affaires -facon de parler- sous la nape! Je lui attrape la main et lui plante mes ongles dans la peau, na! Mais, MAIS, elle sourit en plus, je savait pas qu'elle avait un penchant SM, il faudra que j'en parle a Severus, il pourait jouer ensemble et surtout je pourrait m'en débarasser...

En parlant de débarasser, les tables sont quasiment vides, bande de gouinfres! Un troupeau de Gloutronius n'aurait pas fait pire!

Oh ce cher Dumby veut nous faire une annonce, en fin de repas c'est pas trop son style...

«Chers élèves de Poudlard, je ne vous retiendrais qu'une petite minute, car un de nos élèves a une annonce spéciale a vous faire, enfin je lui laisse vous faire la surprise! Veuillez donc accueuillir Harry Potter!»

Ho tien '' 'Ry'' va nous faire une annonce... MA-GNI-FI-QUE... Pff, si ca se trouve il veut annoncer qu'il a attrapper une MST et que tout ses partenaires doivent aller voir Pompom pour un petit test, au cas ou...

Mouais le jour ou ''The Survivor'' nous annoncera sa il pourra aussi nous annoncer qu'on lui a passer la corde au cou! En tout cas c'est qu'il a du dehanché notre ''ami'', SLURP, ben quoi je suis Gay, et j'ai des yeux pour voir et une libido hyper active, qu'est-ce que j'y peut moi si ''Notre Sauveur'' a un beau posterieur... Et en plus ca rime, j'ai l'ame d'un artiste que que voulez vous!

Ha, et le spectacle va commencer!

«Bonsoir tout le monde, j'ai... hum une petite annonce a vous faire a tous...»

A ma table on lance un «Ca on aurait cru comprendre! Accouche Potty on a pas toute la nuit! Enfin pas pour toi!»

Du typiquement Blaise ca! Vous aurrez noter le ''On a pas toute la nuit! Enfin pas pour toi!'', Je le savait de mauvais goût mais la, il m'épathe Blaisou, moi j'aurait rien contre, regardez moi ces hanches, se torse, se joli petit... Enfin bon bref, allez Malfoy concentre toi un peu et essaye de tout entendre...

«Heu... hum... oui... Donc comme vous le savez, Ginny Weaseley et moi sortont ensemble depuis 2 ans maintenant et... nous avont donc décidés de nous... fiancer! Lanca-t'il avec un immence sourire ''Power White''»

Alor la! Je suis scié! Il, il, il se FIANCIE!!!!!!

Du calme Draco, toi aussi tu es quasi la corde au cou, et alors? De toute facon, ya pas de quoi se mettre en rogne!

MAIS JE VAIS ME LA FERMER OUI!

Il se fiancie et a la fin de cette année nous aurons le droit a un mariage des plus niaiseux, emerdant, froufrouteux qui soit, avec un Harry aux anges, une dinde en salade de noces et une pièce montée de deux fois ma taille, avec deux petit personages qui danseraient une valse au sommet et un glacage qui dira ''Harry et Ginny pour la vie!'', MAIS JE REVE, JE CAUCHEMARDE, REVEILLEZ MOI!!!

J'en peu plus de rester ici, de voir Potter plus heureux que jamais recevoir des compliment en veut tu en voila! De voir la pauvre Rouquemoute pendue a son bras comme un cadena géant!

J'étouffe et j'ignore pourquoi, mais le voir sourire niaisement me dépasse, m'énerve et me chamboule!

Je me lève précipitament, sort de cette salle maudite et je sort, très peu pour moi le dessert! Je cour comme si j'avais un détraqueur aux trousses, c'est presque vrai... Pansy me suit... Que me veut elle encore cette sangsue??? C'est pas le bon jour Pansy, surment pas!

Je me retrouve a la tour de Sepentard, je lache le mot de passe en vitesse et la dadame du tableau n'ayant surement rien compris me laissa passer quand meme, sans doute a cause de mon air Le-premier-qui-croise-mon-chemin-je-lui-arrache-les-couilles-et-je-lui-fait-bouffer-!, mais bon j'm'en tape, le principale c'est qu'elle m'ait laissée passer et que j'ai une petite chance d'atteindre ma chambre de preffet a vant que mon Pitt-Dog me ratrappe!

Je ballance un '' 'Ry'' vite fait et ma porte s'ouvre a la volée! J'entre en trombe fout un coup de pied dans une porte de placard, qui s'ouvre sur le choc, et me saisit de bon vieu Wisky-pur-feu ainsi que de la Vamp-ka des petars de l'exta et d'autres substances illicites et/ou interdites aux mineurs...

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ce soir j'ai envie de boire, de me saouler pour oublier, de me droguer pour que tout parraisse plus beau... Paraisse...

Et je sombre peu a peu, je ne pense plus a rien, meme pas a ce que je fait, je le fait et c'est tout! J'aime tout le monde a cet instant, meme Ginny Weasley, meme Hermione Granger cette ''Sang-de-bourbe'', meme Ron Weasley et aussi la terre entière...

Quelqu'un toque a ma porte, je ne sais pas qui c'est mais bon j'ai arreter de réfléchir il y a une ou deux minutes alors, autant continuer! Je me dirige vers la porte, je l'ouvre et je me fige, il est la lui Harry -enfin je l'ai cru sur le coup-, Je l'attrappe par sa cravate et le tire d'un coup sec vers moi, et je l'embrasse, a pleine bouche, je mordille meme sa langue, j'en ai tellement eu envie sur le coup!

Et après, c'est flou, je vois juste des vétements qui volent, des gemisements, ses mains sur mon corp, sa tete qui disparaît entre mes jambes, des cris d'extases, des gestes tendres, et des mots, des mots qui tournent dans ma tete... Je les dit haut et fort comme si moi meme je n'en avait compris le sens que lorsqu'il sont sortis...

«Je t'aime... Harry...»

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle alors que je voit deux yeux bruns se tourner vers moi d'un air ahuri et avant que je m'endorme, j'entendis une voix...

«QuUuUoOoOiIiIi!!!»

Sur le coup, je me suis dit que je la connaissait cette voix, cette voix de craisselle... La voix de Pansy...

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

_HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP_

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Je me souvient, je, je me suis souvenu, de tout, de mes actes, de mes gestes, des bruit que je faisait quand je croyait que c'était Harry, sur ma bouche, sur mon corp, sur mon membre... De ma sensation de ''complétude'' enfin! De ma voix lorsque j'ai dit a Harry que je l'aimais... Enfin a PANSY! Je sais pourquoi je me suis sentit si ''vide'' se matin, il n'était pas la, j'avait éspéré pourtant, mais il s'avère que les Malfoy ne connaisent pas le ''Happy End''! Pourquoi? Pourquoi faut il que je soit éperduement amoureux de mon ''meilleur enemi''...

Une phrase me revient en tete... une phrase prononcées il y a fort longtemps par mon père... une phrase inculquée comme une valeur, une loi, un devoir...

''Un Malfoy n'aime pas.''

Excusez moi père, mais si un Malfoy n'aime pas, aurais-je droit a un ''Happy End''?

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

**!!! Ceci n'est pas la fin !!!**

**Une review???**

**Fait les yeux du chat potté dans Shrek 2**

**Pleaaaaasssssssseeeeeee!!!**

**Laisse couller une larmichette**

**Miaww???**

**!!! Ceci n'est pas la fin !!!**


	3. Lettre d'amour et plan au nom douteux

Je ne sortait pas de ma chambre depuis 3 jours maintenant...

J'avait mal, l'annonce du futur mariage Potter-Weaseley c'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre, et moi... Je m'y était brulé les ailes...

Mais, ce n'était pas la fin! Cela ne faisait que commencer!

J'avait bien décidé de reconvertir Potter et j'utiliserait tout les moyens humainement et magiquement réalisable pour y arriver!

Meme me metre a genoux devant Merlin, ce vieu barbu apparenté a un certain ''Dieu'' des moldus, alors qu'un Malfoy ne se met jamais a genoux devant personne... ''Ce sont ses conquetes qui le font'' avait rit Blaisou a notre dernier diner... Pas si loin de la réalité pour une fois...

Enfaite, il paraitrait que je suis malade, pure calomnie... ''Meme la peste fuie les malfoy'' m'avait dit Pansy bien énervée quand il y avait eu une épidemie de ''Varie-aux-sels'', un truc moldu qui fait pousser des boutons partout et dont moi seul avait échappé...

YEK, mon visage ne peut etre souillé par telle ignominie!

Mais soyons serieux! Depuis trois jours, je met sur pied mon plan de bataille, a savoir ''Comment faire tomber Potter gay et amoureux de moi dans un laps de temp plus court qu'un poil de fesse de rouquemoute.''

Non, vous avez bien lu, aucun poin d'interrogation, je vais reussir! Et bien, l'automotivation n'a jamais fait de mal a quiconque... Si? Nan! Bien, vous voyez quand vous voulez!

Bon... plus qu'a m'y mettre...

Etape ''number one'', écrire une lettre romantique:

_''You fingertips across my skin  
**Vos doigts a travers ma peau**_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind**  
Les palmiers se balancant dans le vent**_

_Images  
**Images**_

You sang me spanish lullabies  
**Vous me chantiez des berceuses espagnoles**  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
**La tristesse, si douce dans vos yeux**  
Clever trick  
**Astuce intelligente**

I never want to see you unhappy  
**Je ne veux jamais vous voir malheure****ux****  
**I thought you'd want the same for me  
**J'ai pensé que vous voudriez la meme chose pour moi**

Goodbye, my almost lover  
**Aurevoir, mon presque-amant**  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
**Aurevoir mon reve déséspéré**  
I'm trying not to think about you  
**J'essaie de ne pas penser a vous**  
Can't you just let me be?  
**Vous ne pouvez pas juste me laisser exister?**  


_So long, my luckless romance  
**Si longtemp, ma malheureuse romance**  
My back is turned on you  
**Je vous tourne le dos**  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
**Je n'ai connu que la peine de coeur que vous m'apportez**  
Almost lovers always do  
**Ce que les amants font presque toujours**_

We walked along a crowded street  
**Nous avons marchés entassés le long d'une rue**  
You took my hand and danced with me  
**Vous avez pris ma main et danser avec moi**  
Images  
**Images**

And when you left you kissed my lips  
**Et quand vous vous etes laissés embrassés mes levres**  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no  
**Vous m'avez dit que vous n'oublieriez jamais ces images, non**

I never want to see you unhappy  
**Je ne veux jamais vous voir malheureux**  
I thought you'd want the same for me  
**J'ai pensée que vous voudriez la meme chose pour moi**

Goodbye, my almost lover  
**Aurevoir, mon presque-amant**  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
**Aurevoir, mon reve déséspéré**  
I'm trying not to think about you  
**J'essaie de ne pas penser a vous**  
Can't you just let me be?  
**Vous ne pouvez pas juste me laisser exister?**  


_So long, my luckless romance  
**Si longtemp, ma malheureuse romance**  
My back is turned on you  
**Je vous tourne le dos**  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
**Je n'ai connu que la peine de coeur que vous m'apportez**  
Almost lovers always do  
**Ce que les amants font presque toujours**_

I cannot go to the ocean  
**Je ne peut pas aller a l'océan**  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
**Je ne peut pas conduire dans les rues la nuit**  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
**Je ne peut pas me lever le matin**  
Without you on my mind  
**Sans vous dans mon esprit**  
So you're gone and I'm haunted

_**Alors vous etes parti et je suis hantée**  
_

_And I bet you are just fine  
**Et je parie que vous êtes bien **  
Did I make it that easy  
**Suis-je si simple que ca**  
To walk right in and out of my life?  
**A marcher droit, dans et hors de ma vie?**_

Goodbye, my almost lover  
**Aurevoir, mon presque-amant**  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
**Aurevoir, mon reve déséspéré**  


_I'm trying not to think about you  
**J'essaie de ne pas penser a vous**  
Can't you just let me be?  
**Vous ne pouvez pas juste me laisser exister?**  
_

_So long, my luckless romance  
**Si longtemp, ma malheureuse romance**  
My back is turned on you  
**Je vous tourne le dos**  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
**Je n'ai connu que la peine de coeur que vous m'apportez**  
Almost lovers always do  
**Ce que les amants font presque toujours**_

_Anonyme...''_

Les chansons d'amours n'ont pas que du ''bad'' parfois... Maintenant j'ai juste a envoyer la lettre avec un hibou de ''poor'', comme celui des Weasemoche, mon Grand Duc est trop reconnaissable, puis sortir de ''my'' trou pour ''The breakfeast'' et guetter la réaction de ''The survivor''... Mais, mais ''it's contagious''! Et ''shit''!

Je pliais donc le parchemin sur lequel j'avait écrit ma ''déclaration d'amuuuur'' ''by Pansy'' et je le glissait dans une enveloppe en papier soyeux gris-bleu, ou j'avait au préalable mis quelques gouttes de mon parfum... Oui, une lettre Anonyme sans indices pour retrouver l'auteur, c'est comme envoyer un vif d'or sans attrapeurs, c'est bien joli, mais ca sert a ''nada''... Et que ca recommence!

Bon moi je vais '' me acostarse'', je veut etre en forme pour attaquer l'étape ''dos'' de mon plan génial! Alors ''buena noche''... Et zut!


End file.
